Be Mine Please
by Cherry BlossomPink25
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha pemuda tampan,yang menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMU di Konoha High School,akan menemukan cinta murninya dari seorang gadis dengan senyuman tulus.. bersurai merah muda "Haruno Sakura" apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan hati gadis musim seni ini ?
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna-san ! w ini Fanfic pertamaku :3**

 _ **BE MINE PLEASE~**_

 **Mohon bantuannya semua!**

 **A Fanfiction written by : CherryBlossomPink25™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Sasuke Uchiha pemuda tampan,yang menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMU di Konoha High School,akan menemukan cinta murninya dari seorang gadis dengan senyuman tulus.. bersurai merah muda "Haruno Sakura" apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan hati gadis musim seni ini ?**

 **Pair : SasuSaku ,GaaSaku.**

 **Lest read~ .**

 **Warnaing! : mengandung OOC,AU,gaje,bahasa tidak baku,alur berantakan dll.**

 **Mohon dimaklumi u.u**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda pendeknya sedang mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolahnya,ya Haruno Sakura nama gadis itu kini telah menduduki kelas 1 SMU di Konoha Senior HighSchool.

"Huft~ sial! ini hari pertamaku sekolah tapi aku malah kesiangan~!" umpatnya.

Haruno Sakura gadis berumur 16 tahun,yang pekerja keras,ia juga seorang Yatim Piatu,ia hanya hidup dengan adiknya "Haruno Keiji" /#Auth : :3 Auth nyobain nambahin karakter OC gomen kalau reader nggak suka,ok back to story :3/. meskipun begitu Sakura gadis yang cerdas dan suka membantu ia menghidupi adiknya dan dirinya dengan bekerja sambilan sebgai pramusaji di sebuah _Kafe_ bersama sahabatnya "Ino Yamanaka" .

setelah sekitar 20 menit mengendarai sepedanya ia akhirnya sampai di sekolah elite itu,ya.. bangunan yang megah bagaikan _castle_ barat.

"Uhm~ i-ini ? sekolahku? benarkah? begitu pintarnya aku kah? sampai mendapat beasiswa disini? hoho~" Sakura terkekeh kecil.

ya dia memang mendapat beasiswa untuk dapat besekolah di sekolahan megah ini. ia pun memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkiran sepeda /#auth yaiyalah masa parkiran pesawat :v *plakk* oke-oke BTS :3./

"Keren~ uhm~" sakura berdecak kagum,ia terus saja mengamati sekolahnya sambil berjalan,dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak orang yang berjalan dihadapannya.

 _'Brukk~!'_

sakura jatuh terduduk,sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya..,tetap berdiri tegak sambil menatap sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"U-ugh~ Itte~" Ringisnya.

"E-eh! uhm~ go-gomen tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..aku tidak melihatmu a-aku benar-benar minta maaf !" ucap sakura seraya berdiri,dan membungkuk pada orang tersebut,tepatnya pemuda ya pemuda dengan rambut ravennya.

"Hn." hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Uhm~" Sakura tertegun menatap wajah dingin pemuda tersebut,mata onyx,rambut raven,dan rahang yang tegas,satu kata..

 _TAMPAN~_

 _'Pria ini benar-benar tampan,pasti dia primadona sekolah~ hebat~'_ batin sakura kagum.

"A-ah kau tidak ada yang terluka kan? aduh aku benar-benar ceroboh ma-" ucapannya terpotong karena pemuda tadi itu berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja,tanpa sepatah kata pun.

 _'Orang macam apa itu! tampan sih tampan! tapi angkuh sekali! setidaknya tersenyum kek ,minta maaf kek,yaa walau aku yang menabraknya..tak ada salahnya kan untuk basa-basi!?'_ batin sakura kesal.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya,sakura menggeleng,ia mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya(?),ia kembali menyusuri sekolahnya untuk mencari ruang kelasnya.

"1-C uhm~ dimana ya..~"

"Sedang mencari kelas ?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara _baritone_ mengejutkannya.

"E-eh?" sakura menoleh ke arah suara itu,lagi-lagi..sosok pria dan juga cukup tampan walau tidak setampan pemuda sebelumnya,mata jadenya,rambut merah darahnya,dan apa itu ? _tatto ?_ bertuliskan "Ai" di dahi ? dalam huruf kanji jepng,yang artinya Cinta..

"A-ah~ y-ya~ kelas 1-C ..dimana ya?" ujar sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Hm~ ayo ku antar ..oh ya sebelumnya.. perkenalkan..namaku... Sabaku Gaara..panggil saja aku Gaara,aku dari kelas 3-A" ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ahh~ ya~ aku.. Haruno Sakura! salam kenal,oh..kau berarti kau seniorku ya~ hihi..salam kenal Gaara-senpai senang berkenalan denganmu!"

ucap sakura sembari membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Hm~ ya..,ayo Haruno-san" Gaara berjalan duluan,dengan sakura dibelakangnya sakura mengikuti Gaara tanpa sadar ia sedari tadi terus memerhatikan Gaara,di pikir-pikir ia juga tak kalah tampan dari pemuda arogan tadi.

 _'hm..kalau di pikir-pikir pemuda ini jauh lebih baik dari pada si rambut pantat ayam itu huh! arogan!'_ batin sakura.

"Sampai Haruno-san,ini kelasmu.. kelas paling ujung dekat taman belakang sekolah..ingatlah letaknya,semoga betah di sekolah ini~" ucap gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aah yaa..tentu Gaara-senpai! terimakasih sudah repot-repot mau mengantarku eheheh~" sakura tersenyum malu.

"Ya..tak masalah,itu tugasku sebagai kakak kelas dan wakil ketua OSIS disini..~"

"Kalau begitu..aku permisi,aku juga harus ke kelasku,Jaa ne.. Haruno-san~" sambung gaara,lalu ia membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah ya~ Gaara-senpai sekali lagi terimakasih! Jaa ne! " ucap sakura sambil ikut,membungkukkan badannya,sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara ya~" Sakura menggeleng.

'Tidak! aku baru mengenalnya aku tidak boleh begitu saja jatuh cinta padanya!' batin sakura.

sakura pun masuk ke kelasnya,ternyata... kelas telah dimulai sakura membatu.

'Gawat!' batinnya lagi.

"Hm ? Haruno-san ? murid beasiswa?" ujar sang guru yang sedang mengajar,ia memakai masker.

"A-ah uhm ya sensei! go-gomen aku terlambat,tadi aku mencari-cari kelasku~" ujar sakura sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah tak apa .. aku memakluminya ,ah aku gurumu namaku Hatake Kakashi,ayo masuk."

"ahh iya Hatake-sensei,salam kenal dan..mohon bantuannya~,uhm! Baik~" sakura pun memasuki kelasnya

"Nah anak-anak ini ada satu lagi teman kita,Haruno-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ha'i~ ,Hajimemashitte Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu,Kochirakoso Yoroshiku ne~" sakura pun membungkukan badannya.

"Yoroshiku mo ,Haruno-san!" ujar murid-murid

"Nah~ Haruno-san,silahkan duduk dibangku mu ,di barisan depan sebelah kanan" titah pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Baik murid-murid ,kita mulai pelajaran~" ujar Kakashi,dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku~ ^^**

* * *

 **hehe gimana Readers ? :3 jelek yah ? ,yah maklumi lah newbie banget aku ...**

 **mohon kritik dan sarannya ,silahkan RnR T^T tanpa RnR auth tidak akan sempurna #jduakk :3**

 **sampe ketemu di chp selanjutnya ,Jaa~ :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Mine Please~**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest : Iya kak, maaf aku masih pemula ^^ , nanti aku coba baca Fictnya Senior~ mohon bantuannya kak, RnR lagi ya ^^**

 **Esterhazy Torte : haha iya x'D banyak typonya mz T-T namanya juga newbie ,malah tadinya aku nggk mau post,tapi temen"ku ngedukung yah post juga deh akhirnya u.u makasih mau baca sama review aku terharu banget :') ,iya tapi nanti sasukenya aktif(?) kok xD ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata soalnya,SasuGaa ? oww boleh-boleh #plakk :3 RnR lagi ya kak! ^^**

 **dinda adr : ok makasih ya dinda ^^ ,nggak apa-apa kok justru yang makin pedes makin bagus x'D walau nantinya aku nangis" juga hehe :3 ,ok deh aku perbaiki di chp ini ^^ RnR lagi ya kak~! ,oh ya salam kenal~xD,di inbox juga aku di kritik pedes loh :'D auth strong kok**

 **bandung girl : iya x'D maklum lah~ :3 maaf kalau jelek**

* * *

 _Gawat!' batinnya lagi._

 _"Hm ? Haruno-san ? murid beasiswa ?" ujar sang guru yang sedang mengajar,ia memakai masker._

 _"A-ah uhm ya sensei! go-gomen aku terlambat,tadi aku mencari-cari kelasku~" ujar sakura sambil membungkuk hormat._

 _"Ah tak apa .. aku memakluminya ,ah aku gurumu namaku Hatake Kakashi,ayo masuk."_

 _"ahh iya Hatake-sensei,salam kenal dan..mohon bantuannya~,uhm! Baik~" sakura pun memasuki kelasnya_

 _"Nah anak-anak ini ada satu lagi teman kita,Haruno-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"_

 _"Ha'i~ ,Hajimemashitte Ore wa Haruno Sakura desu,Kochirakoso Yoroshiku ne~" sakura pun membungkukan badannya._

 _"Yoroshiku mo ,Haruno-san!" ujar murid-murid_

 _"Nah~ Haruno-san,silahkan duduk dibangku mu ,di barisan depan sebelah kanan" titah pun berjalan menuju bangkunya._

 _"Baik murid-murid ,kita mulai pelajaran~" ujar Kakashi, dan pelajaran pun di mulai._

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba,semua siswa dan siswi menuju kantin,tidak terkecuali gadis dengan surai merah mudanya "Haruno Sakura" .

Sakura menyusuri tiap sudut sekolahnya, ia mengingat yang di katakan pemuda dengan _tatto_ "Ai" di dahinya itu.

 _"Kelas paling ujung, terletak paling ujung dekat taman belakang sekolah."_

"Hm.. mungkin aku ke taman saja dulu, pasti di kantin saat ini sedang ramai, lagi pula aku masih kenyang." ucap Sakura, tiba-tiba manik _Emerlard-_ nya menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan, yang pernah di lihatnya, rambut ravennya, mata _Onyx_ kelamnya, Uchiha Sasuke..~ pemuda dingin, misterius, dan penyendiri, ia sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku, entah apa yang membuat Sakura tergerak untuk mendekati pemuda dingin itu.

' _Loh? itukan... pemuda arogan itu..,aku jadi penasaran dengannya siapa sih dia sebenaranya... mengapa begitu misterius, aneh memang, tapi.., ah! tidak ada salahnya kan kalau sekedar menyapa dan berkenalan?'_ batin Sakura.

perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke, Sakura pun berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda digin itu.

"Ano~ Permisi.. apa aku mengganggumu?." tanya Sakura

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, ia menatap Sakura dengan mata _Onyx_ -nya, "Tidak." jawabnya datar,benar-benar datar dan singkat.

"Ah..baguslah! kalau begitu... aku boleh duduk disebelahmu kan?"

"Hn, lagi pula ini tempat umum, semua orang bebas duduk disini.."

"Hu'um!" Sakura pun duduk disebelah Sasuke, ia memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan seksama.

 _'Benar-benar tampan~ dan tadi dia baru saja bicara denganku~ suaranya benar-benar maskulin~ ,Eh! apa yang ku pikirkan!? Saku bodoh! kemarin Gaara-senpai, sekarang si pantat ayam ini! tidak-tidak!.'_ batin Sakura, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran dan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya.

Lama sekali hening, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini.

' _Dingin sekali sih! dasar manusia arogan!'_ batin Sakura kesal.

dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, kali ini ia mengalah.

"Ano... perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 1-C salam kenal~" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman semanis mungkin, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura,ia menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya, "Hn, Sasuke..,Uchiha Sasuke, 3-A." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang lagi-lagi datar, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangan Sakura! dan malah kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya, benar-benar dingin! pikir sakura.

 _'Ya ampun, Kami-sama! mengapa ada orang se-dingin dia!'_ batin sakura kesal.

 _'Tu-tunggu~ 3-A? bukan kah.. itu kelasnya Gaara-senpai..? itu berarti ia sekelas dengan Gaara-senpai!'_ batinnya kembali.

"A-ah~ begitu ya, 3-A itu berarti kau kakak kelasku yah! wah-wah... senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke-senpai!, um.. 3-A? itu berarti kau sekelas dengan Sabaku Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Hn..? hn itu apa, dan... itu berarti kau mengenalnya yah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura tajam, ia kembali menutup bukunya, "Tck! Hn ya hn!, mengapa kau begitu banyak bertanya padahal kau baru saja sedetik yang lalu mengenalku!" ujar Sasuke kesal, sepertinya Uchiha muda ini mulai kesal karena waktunya di ganggu oleh Sakura.

"E-eh~ m-maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah kok~ hanya ingin tahu~." Sakura begitu kaget dengan bentakan Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka pertanyaannya begitu membuat Sasuke Marah, Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn, baiklah kau ku maafkan, apa ada lagi pertanyaan yang mau kau tanyakan pinky!? karena aku mau kembali ke kelas." ujar Sasuke datar, ia berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ahh, ti-tidak kok Sasuke-senpai..~ ma-maaf sudah mengganggumu~, silahkan kembali ke kelasmu." Sakura ikut berdiri, ia membungkukan badannya memberi hormat.

"Hn." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Huft! aku baru bertemu orang se-menyebalkan dan se-dingin dia! dasar pantat ayam jelek!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Sebaiknya aku juga kembali ke kelasku..,tapi.. mengapa aku makin penasaran dengan si pantat ayam jelek itu ya? ahh! sudahlah Sakura! berhenti memikirkannya!" Sakura pun meninggalkan taman, dan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering 10 menit yang lalu, kini sekolah itu mulai sepi karena sebagian siswanya sudah pulang, tapi ada juga yang masih berdiam diri di sekolah, ada yang masih mengobrol dengan temannyak, menjalankan Eskul dan lain-lain, begitu pun dengan Sakura ia baru saja keluar dari Ruang Guru, untuk mendaftarkan diri di Eskul musik, Sakura memang tertarik dengan musik bisa di bilang suaranya cukup indah, Sakura juga pandai memetik gitar.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis, bermata lavender gadis yang manis.

 _'Bruk!'_

keduanya jatuh terduduk, "Eh! ya ampun! maaf ya! a-aku tadi tidak melihatmu~ aku yang salah!" Sakura membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"A-ah.. ti-tidak a-apa-apa Haruno-san.. a-aku juga y-yang salah.. t-tadi aku j-juga sedang melamun~" ujar gadis itu dengan nada gugup.

"L-loh !? k-kau tahu namaku dari mana? apa .. kita sekelas?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya, H-haruno-san.. tadi aku i-ingin mengajakmu ke kantin.. t-tapi kau sudah tidak ada.."

"Oooh.. begitu ya! hehehe.. um! tadi aku ke taman belakang!, oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"U-uh~ um.. namaku.. H-hyuuga.. Hyuuga Hinata~ p-panggil saja aku Hinata.. senang bertemu denganmu Haruno-san~" jawab gadis dengan mata lavender itu.

"Ahh~ baiklah Hinata-chan! senang bertemu denganmu juga! kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Sakura yah!?" ujar Sakura.

"B-baiklah Sakura-c-chan~" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hm! kau mau pulang kan? ayo kita pulang bersama Hinata-chan!"

"Y-ya.. a-ayo.. oh ya a-aku di jemput oleh mobil pribadi, b-bagaimana k-kalau kita naik mobil itu.. b-biar aku antar kau s-sampai rumahmu S-Sakura-chan~" tawar Hinata.

"Um.. maaf Hinata-chan.. bukannya aku menolak~ tapi aku memang tidak bisa~, aku harus langsung ke kafe untuk kerja sambilan~ mungkin lain waktu?" jawab sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"A-ah t-tak apa S-sakura-chan~ k-kalau begitu dimana letak k-kafenya? aku mau mampir setelah pulang, dan mengganti pakaianku~" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Um! letaknya di jalan Ryouyama tidak jauh kok dari sekolah kita! sekitar~ um~ 20meter!"

"B-baiklah, aku permisi ya Sakura-c-chan... sampai bertemu di Kafe... Jaa ne~"

"Ya! hati-hati ya Hinata-chan~ Jaa ne!"

"Uhm~ k-kau juga~" Hinata pun menuju mobilnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mobil jemputan Hinata pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

"Wahh dapat teman baru! yes! manis lagi~ hihihi~" ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh.

ia pun menaiki sepedanya, dan mengayuhnya meninggalkan Sekolahnya menuju Kafe tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU~ ^-^

* * *

 **TBC ea :3**

 **gimana Readers!? masih jelek yah!? sumpah Auth gak bisa fokus pas ngerjainnya T^T soalnya kepikiran ama kritikan pedes kemarin :3 x'D hehe..gimana? Feel SasuSaku nya mulai kerasa nggak ? xD**

 **RnR jangan lupa ya ~ ^^ tanpa RnR auth bukanlahh apa-apa T^T #jduaakk**

 **Sampai jumpa di chp selanjutnya! ^^ , Matta Ashita! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Mine Please~**

* * *

 **Balasan Review ^^ :**

 **Hanazono Yuri : Ok Senpai! ^^ RnR lagi ya~**

 **Kiki Kim : Makasih senpai ! iya nih senpai bad di penulisannya aku T-T mohon bantuannya yah ! ^^ ,tanda apa senpai ? oh ya RnR lagi ya~ :3**

 **nchie .ainie : ok! ^^ ,silahkan RnR lagi ya!**

* * *

 _"Hm! kau mau pulang kan? ayo kita pulang bersama Hinata-chan!"_

 _"Y-ya.. a-ayo.. oh ya a-aku di jemput oleh mobil pribadi, b-bagaimana k-kalau kita naik mobil itu.. b-biar aku antar kau s-sampai rumahmu S-Sakura-chan~" tawar Hinata._

 _"Um.. maaf Hinata-chan.. bukannya aku menolak~ tapi aku memang tidak bisa~, aku harus langsung ke kafe untuk kerja sambilan~ mungkin lain waktu?" jawab sakura dengan nada bersalah._

 _"A-ah t-tak apa S-sakura-chan~ k-kalau begitu dimana letak k-kafenya? aku mau mampir setelah pulang, dan mengganti pakaianku~" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum._

 _"Um! letaknya di jalan Ryouyama tidak jauh kok dari sekolah kita! sekitar~ um~ 20meter!"_

 _"B-baiklah, aku permisi ya Sakura-c-chan... sampai bertemu di Kafe... Jaa ne~"_

 _"Ya! hati-hati ya Hinata-chan~ Jaa ne!"_

 _"Uhm~ k-kau juga~" Hinata pun menuju mobilnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Mobil jemputan Hinata pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah._

 _"Wahh dapat teman baru! yes! manis lagi~ hihihi~" ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh._

 _ia pun menaiki sepedanya, dan mengayuhnya meninggalkan Sekolahnya menuju Kafe tempatnya bekerja._

* * *

Sakura sampai di tempat kerjanya, ia memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Hahh~ akhirnya sampai~ ngh~" Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia masuk ke dalam Kafe

"Maaf aku baru datang~ tadi aku daftar untuk Eskul.. maaf Takashi-ji!" ujar Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ahh,tak apa Sakura~ aku mengerti keadaanmu~ sekarang kau mulailah bekerja ya!" ujar pria bernama Takashi itu sembari tersenyum.

"Um! tapi... dimana Ino?" tanya Sakura

"Ahh.. gadis berisik itu... dia sedang keluar sebentar aku menyuruhnya belanja..."

"Ohhh ku-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena, sebuah suara nyaring membuatnya dan Takashi kaget.

"JIDAT!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pirang, ya Yamanaka Ino.

"YA AMPUN INO PIG! KAU INI MENGEJUTKANKU SAJA!" teriak Sakura kesal, sedangkan Takashi, ia hanya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Pelankan suara kalian! INO! SAKURA! kalian bisa membuat pelangganku kabur!" ucapnya.

"Ehh? Ma-maaf Takashi-Ji." ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"Ya..ya lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian~"

"BAIK!" ucap mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan. Takashi menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Huh~ ini semua gara-gara kau Ino Pig! lihat Takashi-ji marah pada kita!" ujar Sakura kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Habisnya kau juga sih! kemana saja!? aku dari tadi bekerja sendiri! tahu! dasar JIDAT!"

"Iya.. maaf aku baru pulang, tadi aku mendaftarkan diriku untuk ikut Eskul musik~"

"Iya-iya..~, Eh Eskul musik? wahh itu bagus Sakura! kau kan memang berbakat!."

"Ya... aku juga berfikir begitu~"

"Lalu... bagaimana... hari pertamamu disekolah!?" kini pertanyaan Ino mulai menjerumus(?),yahh kalian pasti tahu apa maksudnya.

"Biasa saja~" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ahh! kau ini! maksudku~ apa... ada pria..tampan? atau apa mungkin? hm? hm?" Ino menyikut Sakura pelan.

"Apa maksudmu!? jangan aneh-aneh Ino Pig! sudah lanjut bekerja!" Sakura berjalan menghampiri pelanggan yang akan memesan.

"Huh.. dasar jidat jelek~ aku kan penasaran!" gumam Ino.

Tak lama pintu kafe terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis dengan mata lavendernya.

"Permisi~" ucap gadis itu.

"Ya! Selamat datang!" ucap Sakura dan Ino serempak.

"Eh? Hinata-chan! wahh kau benar-benar datang!" ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira.

"T-tentu saja~ S-sakura-chan... masa a-aku berbohong.." ujar Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hihihi.. ,ehh iya.. silahkan duduk Hinata!" ucap Sakura, Hinata pun duduk di meja dekat pintu keluar.

"kau mengenalnya Jidat? siapa gadis cantik itu?" bisik Ino.

"Iya Ino.. ayo.. sini.. ku perkenalkan!" Sakura menarik Ino menuju Hinata.

"Hinata~ ini Ino! dia sahabatku, yah.. memang sih dia ini berisik dan menyebalkan! tapi dia ini baik!" Sakura memperkenalkan Ino pada Hinata.

"Ah.. i-iya.. N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata.. s-salam kenal I-ino-san~"

"E-eh.. em.. ya.. salam kenal juga Hinata..,aku Yamanaka Ino... senang bertemu denganmu~" ucap Ino, ia tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Uhm.. b-begitu pun aku~" Hinata membalas senyuman Ino.

"Ahh.. oh ya! Hinata-chan~ kau mau memesan apa?"

"Um.., C-capucino saja S-sakura-chan~"

"Baiklah! segera datang!, nah.. Ino temani dia dulu ya! mengobrol lah! hehe!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" Ino duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Mmm.. Hinata-chan... kau.. sekelas dengan si Jidat itu?" tanya Ino.

"J-jidat? m-maksudmu.. S-sakura-san?" Hinata menatap Ino bingung.

"Ahahaha iya, aku memanggilnya Jidat karen Dahinya kan lebar!"

"Uhm.. I-iya~ t-tapi kami b-baru mengenal sepulang s-sekolah tadi.."

"Ohhh begitu ya! bagaimana dia di sekolah?"

"E-entahlah Ino-chan~ t-tapi menurutku dia b-baik..."

"Hm.. aku jadi makin penasaran~"

tak lama Sakura datang membawa Capucino untuk Hinata, "Ini dia! Capucinonya Hinata-chan!" ujar Sakura, ia menaruh Capucino di meja Hinata.

"Ahh terimakasih Sakura-chan~" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Nahh.. kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Ahh kami hanya membicarakanmu Jidat.."

"Apa? kalian membicarakan apa tentangku! heh Ino! awas ya kau cerita macam-macam pada Hinata!" ucap Sakura.

"Yahh sudah terlambat, aku baru saja mengatakan kalau kau ini menyebalkan, aneh, bodoh, ceroboh, dan penyuka sesama jenis.." ucap Ino asal membuat perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"APA!? Dasar INO PIG! tarik UCAPANMU TADI!" volume Sakura meningkat.

"Aku hanya bicara jujur kok~" Ucap Ino dengan nada santai.

"Hihihi...kalian ini~" Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua sahabat barunya itu.

"DASAR INO PIG !"

"J.I.D.A.T"

"INO PIG!"

"Jidat!"

Dan merekapun saling bercanda ria, tertawa, meledek, dan bercerita, hmm.. ku rasa... sudah terjalin persahabatan yang indah ya? hihi..

* * *

Pagi ini, terlihat Sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan adiknya, Keiji.

"Haahh~ akhirnya selesai!" ucap Sakura, lalu ia memanggil adiknya "KEIJI~! SARAPAN!" teriaknya.

"IYA KAK~!" Keiji pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ayo... kita sarapan dulu! sebelum sekolah!"

"Iya kak!" Keiji pun duduk di kursinya, begitu pun Sakura.

"Ittadakimasu~!" ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka menyantap Omlete masing-masing.

"Hmm~ makanan kakak memang lezat! walau hanya sebuah telur!" ujar Keiji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh.. kau ini! bisa saja! ya... baguslah kalau kau suka, maaf ya.. kakak belum bisa membuatmu bahagia~" ujar Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Keiji yang melihat ekspresi kakaknya, menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat "Kak! aku bahagia kak! asalkan aku selalu bersama kakak!" Keiji tersenyum.

"Hum! terimakasih Keiji! sekarang ayo kita habiskan sarapan kita! dan berangkat ke sekolah~!" kini senyuman Sakura kembali nampak, Keiji senang sekali, tapi ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakaknya, ia belum bisa mengatakan pada kakaknya untuk membayar uang sekolahnya, ya... Keiji tidak tega kalau harus melihat ekspresi sedih kakaknya.., apa lagi jika kakaknya tahu bahwa ia belum bayaran sekolah maka Sakura akan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya, ia akan mengambil banyak kerja sambilan, dan itu buruk untuk fisik dan mentalnya, Keiji tidak mau seperti itu, karena ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Selesai!" ucap kenji yang telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hm! aku juga selesai!"

Keiji pun menaruh piring kotor miliknya dan kakaknya ke _wastafel_

"Nanti saja di cucinya Keiji! kita hampir terlambat!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baik kak!"

kedua kakak beradik ini pun keluar dari rumah, setelah mengunci rumah Sakura mengeluarkan sepeda mininya.

"Ayo Keiji! kita berangkat!" ujar Sakura sambil menggepalkan tangannya ke udara, Sakura pun menaiki sepedanya.

"Baik kak!" ucap Keiji tak kalah semangat, Keiji naik dibelakang di boncengan, dan mereka pun melaju menuju sekolah dengan perasaan senang dan bersemangat.

* * *

Setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka sampai di Sekolah Keiji, sekolah dasar.

"Sampai!" Sakura menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Hm~!" Keiji pun turun dari sepeda kakaknya.

"Do'akan aku ya kak!" ucap Keiji pada kakanya.

"Tentu keiji! FIGHTING!" Sakura menggepalkan tangannya ke udara sambil tersenyum.

"Hu'um! kakak juga! berjuanglah!"

Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala Keiji dengan lembut, "Iya~" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Jaa ne kak!" Keiji pun berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Hahh..~ berjuanglah Keiji~ semangat~" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, dan ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU~ ^-^

* * *

 **TBC minna~ ^^**

 **Gimana? chp sekarang? , Sengaja Auth bikin chp sekarang lebih ke arah Family dan Friendship.**

 **:3 maaf kalau masih jelek! sekali lagi auth katakan, auth masih pemula~ jadi mohon bimbingannya minna-san~**

 **soal Takashi-ji.. dia juga OC :3 gomen kalau Readers gak suka~ :3**

 **RnR ya~ tanpa RnR Auth bukanlah apa-apa T-T**

 **Matta Ashita minna-san, di chp selanjutnya~ ;)**

 **-CherryBlossomPink25-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Mine Please~**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **nchie .ainie : iya.. cuma chp itu kok~ ^^ karena ini berdasarkan Real Story sahabatku, makasih udah nge hargain, RnR lagi ya ^^**

 **Kiki kim : Hooo hehe maaf dah kalau bikin geli~ , iya senpai.. sengaja nyeritain kehidupan Sakunya dulu, seperti yang auth bilang ini berdasarkan Real Story sahabatku~ ^^, RnR lagi ya~**

 **AAAlovers : iya belum chp kemarin khusus family ama friendship~ RnR lagi ya**

 **Lady Bloodie : benarkah? loh aku tahu dari novel jepang loh~ '-' sama ada di kamus..~ tapi yah itukan pendapatmu ^^ . oke deh~ makasih saran dan kritiknya senpai~ , RnR lagi ya.**

 **hanazono yuri : di chp ini senpai~ , RnR lagi ya~**

* * *

 _Setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka sampai di Sekolah Keiji, sekolah dasar._

 _"Sampai!" Sakura menghentikan laju sepedanya._

 _"Hm~!" Keiji pun turun dari sepeda kakaknya._

 _"Do'akan aku ya kak!" ucap Keiji pada kakanya._

 _"Tentu keiji! FIGHTING!" Sakura menggepalkan tangannya ke udara sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hu'um! kakak juga! berjuanglah!"_

 _Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala Keiji dengan lembut, "Iya~" Sakura tersenyum lembut._

 _"Jaa ne kak!" Keiji pun berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya._

 _"Hahh..~ berjuanglah Keiji~ semangat~" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, dan ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya._

* * *

Sakura pun akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat biasanya.

"Akhirnya sampai! hah~ untung saja aku belum terlambat~" ucap Sakura, tapi baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya ia melihat sesosok yang ia kenal, rambut ravennya, dan mata _Onyx-_ nya yang tajam.

 _'Sasuke-senpai? mau kemana dia? ... hm.. aku jadi penasaran, aku ikuti saja... bel masuk belum berdering kan?'_ batinnya, Sakura lalu mengikuti Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya tentunya.

Tepat di depan ruang musik, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ia lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

 _'Ruang musik? mau apa dia kesana? apa dia.. ikut Eskul musik juga? tapi... ah sudahlah nanti saja memikirkan itu yang terpenting sekarang aku harus ikuti si Rambut ayam itu!'_ batin Sakura, ia lalu perlahan membuka pintu ruangan musik dan mengintip di celah pintu, terlihat Sasuke mengambil sebuah biola putih yang cantik.. bukan bukan itu intinya... tapi Sasuke mulai menggesek senar biola itu dengan lihai, Sasuke sangat lihai memainkan biola itu.

'Indahnya... jadi si rambut ayam itu... bisa bermain biola yah~ hebat~'

tapi ternyata ada pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan, Sasuke menitikkan air mata, beberapa _liquid_ bening membasahi pipinya, dan mulai terdengar isakan pilu, yah... memang lagu yang Sasuke mainkan cukup menyayat hati, tapi... apa mungkin Sasuke yang sedingin Es itu bisa terbawa perasaan begitu?

"Hhh.. H-hiks..." isak Sasuke pelan.

"S-sasuke-senpai~" gumam Sakura pelan, Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu dingin itu.. bisa terlihat serapuh itu.

 _'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke? masa iya dia.. terbawa perasaan? tidak..pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan!'_

lalu Sasuke menghentikan permainannya, dan terduduk di sebuah kursi, kini isakan kecilnya mulai menjadi tangisan yang mulai terdengar cukup keras.

"ARRGHH!IBU! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU! HIKSS~ HHH... ke-kenapa!? kenapa kau biarkan aku tinggal dengan MANUSIA SIALAN ITU!" Teriak Sasuke disela tangisannya, ia membanting biolanya, yang membuat biola itu patah.

"Hhhh~ I-ibu~ aku merindukanmu~" ucap Sasuke pelan, Sasuke berusaha berdiri menguatkan dirinya namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke jatuh dan ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"S-sasuke-senpai...a-ada apa denganmu~" Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata, entah mengapa hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke serapuh itu, ia ingin membantu Sasuke, ia ingin memeluk Sasuke, ia ingin menghapus air mata Sasuke, ia ingin membuat sasuke TENANG.

'Tidak! aku tidak boleh hanya melihatnya! aku harus membantunya! iya!' batin Sakura, namun baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam Ruangan musik namun bel masuk berdering.

 _ **KRING~!**_

"U-uh~s-sudah masuk? hm~ mungkin nanti saja saat istirahat aku menemuinya~" gumam Sakura, lalu ia pun melangkah pergi.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya, _Onyx_ Sasuke mmelihat sekelebat surai merah mudanya.

"Sakura~" gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu Sasuke berdiri dan menghapus air matanya, ia pun mengambil biolanya yang sudah rusak itu, dan keluar dari ruang musik, tapi ia tidak langsung menuju kelasnya ia menuju toilet untuk merapikan dirinya, yah... bisa dibilang keadaan Sasuke sangat berantakan. Sasuke menyalakan keran air, ia lalu mebasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia sedang termenung di bangkunya, ia terus saja memikirkan keadaan Sasuke, bisa dikatakan Sakura benar-benar mengkhawatirkana Sasuke.

 _'Apa si Ayam itu.. baik-baik saja?'_ batin Sakura.

tanpa sadar Kakashi memerhatikan Sakura sedari tadi.

"Ya.. baik Haruno-san... bisa kau jelaskan tentang pelajaran yang baru saja saya jelaskan?" ujar Kakashi, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tatapannya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"E-ehh? i-iya? apa? kenapa? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura terlihat seperti orang bingung, tidak.. tepatnya memang bingung.

"Hahh~ Haruno Sakura! apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku!? sedari tadi!?" kini nada Kakashi mulai meninggi.

"Ma-maaf Kakashi-sensei tadi saya hanya sedang melamun, maaf! sa-saya tidak akan mengulanginya! saya mohon jangan hukum saya~" ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk.

"Hah~ baiklah! untuk kali ini.. ku maafkan~ tapi kalau kau ulangi lagi~ bersiaplah untuk berdiri di koridor sekolah!" ucap Kakashi tegas.

Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH~!" gelak tawa anak-anak menggelegar di kelas itu.

"Uhm~ eheh~" Sakura hanya menunduk malu.

"Sudah-sudah! kita lanjutkan pelajaran, dan kau Haruno-san... kembali duduk"

"Baik Sensei!" ucap semuanya serempak.

"B-baik.. Kakashi-sensei~" Sakura pun kembali duduk di kursinya, ia berani bertaruh pasti wajahnya sangat merah.

dan tanpa Sakura sadari sepasang mata lavender memerhatikannya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan~" gumam Hinata.

 _'Semoga dia baik-baik saja Kami-sama~'_ batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kelas 3-A ya.. kelas Sasuke, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kelasnya, ia tahu ia terlambat masuk ke kelasnya.

"Masuklah~" ucap seorang guru yang sedang mengajar.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu kelasnyaa, "Maaf saya habis dari belakang Yamato-sensei" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ya.. tak apa Sasuke... duduklah dibangkumu" ujar guru yang bernama Yamato itu.

"Hn" Sasuke pun duduk dibangkunya, bangku paling belakang dan paling pojok, baru saja sasuke menduduki bangkunya, sebuah suara yang khas yang ia kenali menyambar indra pendengarannya.

"Oi! TEME! kau ini dari mana saja! tumben sekali ya.. kau ini terlambat! tapi kulihat tas-mu sudah ada! kau habis dari mana!?" ujar pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabriknya pada sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe." jawab Sasuke datar, matanya hanya fokus pada gurunya.

"Hahh! kau ini TEME! aku kan sahabatmu tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku!"

"Berisik kau DOBE!, Yamato-sensei sedang menjelaskan jadi dengarkanlah!"

"Hahh~ pelajarannya Yamato-sensei itu pelajaran paling membosankan~~~!"

"Ya Uzumaki Naruto... bisa kau ulangi?" ucap Yamato pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu, yang kita tahu bernama Naruto.

"E-eh? I-iya Se-sensei?"

"Aku kurang jelas mendengarnya.. bisa kau ulangi?" Yamato mengarahkan deathglear andalannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya _**GLEK**_ , "Ng~ a-aku bilang pelajaran Yamato-sensei itu pelajaran paling menyenangkan~ i-iya kan Sasuke?" Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan kode seolah mengatakan **'Katakan Iya Teme'**

namun Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto, "Hn? bukankah kau mengatakan pelajaran Yamato-sensei itu pelajaran paling membosankan?" ucap Sasuke datar di iringi seringainya.

 _'Sialan kau TEME!'_ batin Naruto kesal.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR! SEKARANG!" teriak Yamato-sensei yang amarahnya telah meluap.

"BA-BAIK! sensei!" Naruto berdiri, ia bergidik ngeri melihat gurunya, ia kembali melnatap sahabatnya kini tatapannya seolah mengatakan ' **Awas kau TEME habis kau! habis!'**

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan **'Kau yang akan habis DOBE, dan aku tidak peduli~'**

"CEPAT NARUTO!" teriak Yamato-sensei lagi.

"I-iya! SENSEI!" Naruto pun berlari keluar kelas, dan berdiri di koridor.

 _'Awas kau Sasuke TEME!'_ batin Naruto kesal.

dan kelas 3-A itu pun pecah dengan tawa murid-muridnya.

sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, ya.. jujur saja memang Naruto lah yang sampai sekarang bisa membuatnya senang dan tersenyum, ia beruntung bertemu sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Baiklah... kita lanjutkan pelajaran." ucap Yamato-sensei.

"Baik Sensei!" ucap semuanya serempak, tentunya terkecuali Sasuke ia hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan datar nan dingin.

dan pelajaran di kelas 3-A maupun 1-C pun kembali berjalan.

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba, dikelas 1-C terlihat Sakura sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya, "A-ano.. S-sakura-chan~ m-mau ke kantin bersamaku?" ucap Hinata.

"Hmm... tentu Hinata" ucap Sakura dengan ramah dan di sertai senyuman manisnya, namun ia baru saja teringat akan Sasuke.

 _'Eh... aku harus menemui si Rambut ayam itu dulu~'_ batinnya.

"Mmm... ano.. maaf yah Hinata-chan.. kurasa kau duluan saja... aku ada urusan penting... sebentar kok!" ucap Sakura sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"A-ahh~ t-tidak apa kok... S-sakura-chan~ aku bisa pergi sendiri... aku akan menunggumu di kantin yah~" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ya! tentu! terimakasih ya Hinata-chan! aku pergi dulu~! Jaa!" Sakura pun berlari keluar kelas.

"U-uhm.. a-aneh..~" gumam Hinata, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang Sakura ia yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja, Hinata pun berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

Dan di kelas 3-A, tidak terlihat adanya Sasuke di situ, hanya ada Gaara, Naruto, dan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bernama Sai.

"Huahhh! Yamato-sensei itu keterlaluan! kaki ku pegal sekali! dan lagi si TEME itu! dia tidak membantuku lagi! hahhh!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Naruto, kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Yamato-sensei... harusnya kau itu tidak bicara seperti itu pada guru kita yang satu itu, itu hak Sasuke tidak membantumu karena memang itu murni kesalahaanmu." ucap Gaara dengan senyumannya.

"Itu benar Naruto, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Yamato-sensei~" tambah Sai.

"Ya..ya..ya.. terserah kalianlah... eh.. omong-omong... dimana Sasuke?"

"Hm.. entahlah... mungkin...dia di taman belakang.. seperti biasanya..." ucap Gaara.

"Hmm..~ aku lapar... ayo kita ke kantin saja...soal Sasuke nanti saja~" kini Sai yang bicara.

"Ya! kau benar juga Sai! ayo!" lalu Naruto merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu, dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Namun tak di sangka saat melewati Ruang olahraga, mereka berpapasan dengan Hinata, sontak saja Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai! Hinata-chan! kenapa kau sendiri!? kemana teman-temanmu siapa itu... Sakura... yang kau ceritakan semalam di telepon!" ujar Naruto.

"A-ah .. H-hai ... N-naruto-s-senpai~, m-mm S-sakura.. a-ada urusan sebentar, j-jadi d-dia akan m-menyusulku s-saja k-katanya~" ucap Hinata tergugup-gugup dengan wajah yang merah, ya Hinata memang menyukai Naruto sejak ia masuk sekolah ini.

"Aahh begitu ya... padahal aku penasaran sekali dengannya! Ehehehe!, loh~ Hinata-chan!? kenapa wajahmu merah!? a-apa kau sakit!?" ujar Naruto panik, dan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"T-tidak k-kok N-naruto-senpai~, a-aku b-baik...b-baik saja~" Hinata berusaha menahan malu yang sudah mengebul itu.

"Kau yakin Hinata-chan!? tapi wajahmu merah loh!" Naruto lalu memegang kening Hinata, ia mendekati wajah Hinata untuk memeriksa keadaanya, ya memang berlebihan kalau hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan seseorang, tapi.. itulah Naruto.

"Ya ampun Naruto kau hanya akan membuatnya tambah memerah." ucap Gaara sambil menahan tawanya.

"N-naruto-s-senpai~" dan benar saja yang dikatakan Gaara, wajah Hinata makin memerah.

"Apa? katamu Gaara? apa maksudmu?" ucap Naruto polos.

"Hinata-chan itu menyukaimu Naruto~" ucap Sai tak kalah polos dengan senyuman palsunya.

"APA!? H-HINATA-CHAN M-MENYUKAIKU!?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Hmm.. haha .. Naruto.. kau ini benar-benar tidak peka yah~" komentar Gaara.

"B-benarkah itu? Hinata-chan?" kini pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang kini Wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah.

"U-uhh! Pe-permisi! N-naruto-senpai!, Gaara-senpai!, Sai-senpai! uhm~" Hinata malah berlari menuju kantin dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ehh! Hinata-chan!" baru saja Naruto akan mengejar Hinata, tapi Gaara menahannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto biarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya, jangan sampai kau buat dia pingsan karena berhadapan denganmu." ucap Gaara.

"Itu betul Naruto~" tambah Sai.

"T-tapi..~"

"Sudahlah... Naruto ayo... kau bilang mau makan kan? ayo kita ke kantin tapi..jangan di tempat Hinata berada..~ ok?" kini Gaara yang merangkul Naruto dan Sai menuju Kantin.

* * *

Kini Sakura ada di depan kelas 3-A, ia mencari sososk pemuda berambut raven itu, ya... Sasuke, namun nihil Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke dikelasnya hanya ada beberapa murid, ia juga tidak melihat Gaara.

"Kemana si pantat ayam itu!?" gumam Sakura.

 _'Eh tunggu, ia pasti di taman belakang!'_ batin Sakura, ia pun berlari menuju taman belakang.

dan benar sajaa dugaannya, Sasuke ada disana... namun ia sedang tertidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hosshh..hoshh ketemu!" ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Uhm.. tapi..dia tidur~" Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke perlahan, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

 _'Dia tertidur..., Kami-sama.. wajahnya damai sekali benar-benar berbeda~ ia juga terlihat makin Tampan'_ batin Sakura, tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, baru saja ia mau menyentuh hidung Sasuke sebuah suara _baritone_ mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Nona?" ucap Sasuke, dan ia pun membuka sebelah matanya menampilkan _Onyx_ yang kelam, _Onyx_ nya menatap tajam EMerlard Sakura, _Onyx-Emerlard-Onyx-Emerlard_ , selama beberapa detik tetap begitu hingga Sakura sadar, Sontak saja Sakura terkejut dan menjadi Salah tingkah.

"A-ahhh" Sakura segera menarik tangannya, "B-bukan a-apa! a-aku hanya duduk disini...kau bilang ini tempat umum kan?" ucap Sakura tergagap-gagap.

"Hn, memang aku bilang begitu.. tapi kalau kau menggunakan hakmu untuk mengganggu orang lain... itu tindakan salah"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu kok! mmm.. a-aku hanya penasaran melihatmu tidur disini!"

"Ya... nona penguntit~"

"Apa!? PENGUNTIT!? A-aku bukan penguntit!"

"Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan di ruang musik tadi pagi, kalau bukan menguntit?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya. SKAK MAT!

'Gawat dia mengetahui aku, kalau aku mengikutinya!' batin Sakura, Sakura hanya dia membatu sembari meremas roknya.

"Hn... kenapa kau diam Pinky? perkataanku benarkan?"

"..."

Sakura masih diam.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentangku~"

Ia masih diam.

"Baiklah~ kau tidak mau menjelaskan? akan ku buat kau menjelaskannya~" Sasuke mengunci gerakan Sakura, kembali _Onyx_ nya memerangkap _Emerlard_ Sakura.

 ** _DEG!_**

 _'K-kami-sama~ k-kenapa aku tidak bisa bertindak apapun! ada apa denganku!'_ batin Sakura, kini detak jantung Sakura berpacu cepat.

Sasuke mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"..."

Hening di antara mereka.

 _Onyx-Emerlard-Onyx-Emerlard_... terus seperti itu.

"..."

kini jarak mereka tersisa beberapa senti.

"..."

 _Onyx-Emerlard-Onyx-Emerlard_

tetap begitu, hingga jarak antara mereka terhapuskan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, hembus angin di musim Semi menemani mereka.

"U-uhh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung, hingga kedua kelopak mata mereka tertutup, menyembunyikan kedua manik _Onyx_ dan _Emerlard_ mereka, Bunga-bunga sakura pun berterbangan tertiup angin.

Cinta mereka... mulai bersemi... tepat di musim Semi~.

.

.

.

.

TSUZUKU ^.^

* * *

 **TBC MINNA!**

 **hehe gimana? Feel SasuSakunya? :3 xD mohon maaf kalau masih jelek!**

 **Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya para Senpai! ;)**

 **Oke... Mata Ashitta Di Chp selanjutnya..~**

 **-CherryBlossomPink25-**


End file.
